In a solar cell element including a silicon substrate, a passivation layer is provided on a surface of the silicon substrate to improve characteristics such as electrical characteristics of the solar cell element by reducing recombination of minority carriers (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-164544).